georgianicolsonfandomcom-20200213-history
Knocked Out By My Nunga-Nungas
Knocked Out By My Nunga-Nungas is a book by English author Louise Rennison. It was published in 2002. It is the third book of ten in the Confessions of Georgia Nicolson series. Plot While Georgia is suspended from school, she still has to pretend that she's ill so her dad doesn't find out about her suspension and go ballisticisimus. Angus is also under house arrest so Mr. and Mrs. Across the Road are sure that he's away from the love of his life Naomi. Georgia's plan to not go to Scotland simply is, "everyone goes to Scotland and I don't!" Of course, this plan doesn't work, and Georgia finds herself in the car with her family on their way to Scotland. Scotland bores her to death. The only thing to do at night is go to a twenty-four hour supermarket called Alldays. One night, a Scottish lad (whom Georgia calls Jock McThick) touches Georgia's basooma, which grosses her out. By a great miracle, Georgia finds a phone box and phones Jas. She tells her about being molested by Jock McThick, and Jas says that Georgia makes it easy for blokes to fondle her basoomas (although she says this whilst making very little sense about other things). Another day, Georgia phones up Robbie, who tells her about talent scouts coming to the next Stiff Dylans gig. This excites Georgia, as the gig will be her first outing as an official girlfriend. Georgia finally gets home and is saddled with training Angus to go to the piddly diddly department in a tray in the laundry room. After Georgia's dad tries to get him to do it, came out covered in kitty litter, and Angus had laid waste to loo rolls, Georgia took him out. Later that night, Bob finds out that Angus pooed in his tie drawer and decides to get Angus' "chimney swept" as soon as he can make an appointment at the vet's. Jas comes over the next day with a report about their shenanigans at the cinema, and says that Ellen really likes Dave the Laugh, which Georgia doesn't like. Later, Georgia goes around to Robbie's while his parents are out, and they snog. Georgia discovers ear snogging when Robbie puts his tongue in her ear, this got Georgia very happy. Bob tries to plead for Angus' manhood and compromises with the neighbours. If he builds a fence that can keep him in the yard, he won't have to go to the vet's. Of course, Bob's DIY is crap, and the fence just falls over. Georgia tells her dad that if he takes Angus to the vet's, she will no longer recognize him as her vati. When Georgia returns to Stalag 14, she is made by Slim to apologize to Elvis for his injury. To add to that, she's now being followed everywhere by Nauseating P. Green, after having saved her from being duffed up by the Bummer Twins. A few days later, Georgia has her first encounter with Dave the Laugh after breaking up with him. Although she doesn't care that Ellen is going out with Dave, she wonders if they're going to the Stiff Dylans' gig together. She finds out later that they will see each other at the gig, but not beforehand, which pleases Georgia. Georgia also comes up with a new beret plan: glove animal. While Georgia and Jas are getting yelled at by Hawkeye, the rest of the gang is able to sneak into school unnoticed. At the gig, the first person Georgia sees is Wet Lindsay. During the Dylans' set, Georgia sees a man in a suit by the stage. Think he's the talent scout, and hoping to get discovered and put in a girl band, dances in front of him. She also witnesses Jools getting together with Dave the Laugh's mate, Rollo. After waiting for Dave to show up, Ellen decides to go home, thinking he's not coming at all. Later, she finds out that the "talent scout" she danced in front of was Dom's dad, who helps with the equipment. He thought she was trying to get off with him. Georgia catches Lindsay touching Robbie's cheek and fiddling with his shirt collar. Robbie tells Georgia to wait five minutes, which upsets her, as she says she will not play second fiddle to a stick insect. She plans with Jas to be absent and not to tell Robbie where she is. Georgia goes and hides on the upper floor of the club and sees Robbie is distressed about not finding her. While she's hiding from Robbie, Georgia runs into Dave, who has just arrived. They get a drink together, and Georgia begins to apologize for treating Dave badly when they dated. Dave starts getting emotional, puts his face in his hands, and tells Georgia that he hasn't been able to get over her, and he thinks he's in love with her. Flustered, Georgia doesn't know what to do, and Dave asks for one last kiss. He looks up at her and she sees he's wearing a red clown nose. While Georgia finds it hilarious, she accidentally ends up kissing Dave. Georgia feels very guilty about what she did to both Ellen and Robbie. However, she decides not to tell anyone about it. Even so, she finds herself thinking about the kiss over and over again, and she's reminded how good of a kisser Dave is and how he would nibble her lips. Changes come in Georgia's life. Her dad gets a job, and her French class gets a student teacher who's a David Ginola lookalike. The entire school is in a frenzy because of "Gorgey" Henri. Everyone actually starts paying attention in French class, even Georgia, and this causes her to become the top student in her French class. Robbie goes off to a meeting with the band in London, leaving Georgia a "pop widow". While he was off, Georgia found herself hanging out more with Dave. The first occasion was when the Ace Gang were in town shopping and as the lads went off, Dave gave Ellen a small kiss which made Georgia feel funny. She was even able to relate to Dave being suspended from school for playing a prank, which was setting his hand on fire and then putting his hand up to answer a question. This made Georgia wonder if Ellen was "quite a laugh enough for Dave the Laugh". The day Robbie comes back, Georgia and her friends go to a "fish party" at Rosie's. This is where the living room was decorated with netting and paper fish. Rosie was wearing a mermaid outfit and there were fishfingers as snacks. Ellen is there with Dave the Laugh, as are the rest of the Ace Gang and some of Dave's mates. Jas and Tom show up later, without Robbie, even though he said he'd try to stop by. The party started playing Truth, Dare, Kiss, or Promise. On Georgia's turn, she got a "true", so in revenge of Jas' vegetable knicker dare, she asked "Do you fancy anyone besides the Sex God?" Georgia got worried, especially when Dave the Laugh looked at her along with everyone else. She replied "Er... well, I quite fancy... er, Henri". When Dave got "kiss", Jools said he had to kiss Georgia. While everyone was chanting "snog, snog, snog" she got up and went into the kitchen. Dave followed her, and told her, "You owe me a snog." Georgia replied "No, Dave, the game is over." And Georgia found herself accidentally snogging him once again. Dave stops her, though, because he wants things to be fair between them. "Look, I really really like you. I always have, you know that. But I am not an idiot, and you know, other girls like me. They are only human; you have seen my dancing... You have to choose. You go for a Sex God or you go for me who really likes you and you could have a great time with." he says before giving her a little kiss and then leaving. And as a ''coup de ''whatsit, after the party, Georgia's dad reveals to the family that Naomi is pregnant. Category:Confessions of Georgia Nicolson